1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dent removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new dent removal device for assisting a person in removing a dent from a plastic bumper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dent removal devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system for easily removing a dent in a plastic bumper by heating the plastic and pushing the dent out of the bumper.